Tell me
by PoisonOrange
Summary: Casey: what do i say? hey Derek i have a daughter 10 bucks if you can guess who the father is? this story is a oneshot Casey ran away 5 years ago pregnant now she is tring to tell the father but how will he react?


**One shot know that. This is dasey from me. Casey ran away 5 years ago at 18 pregnant with Derek's baby. Emily and Lizzie are the only ones that know. She is at a Easter Party at the Venturi House her best friend Jenna is taking care of the baby at Casey's apartment in Vancouver. Casey's P.O.V. the baby is 4 and her name is Amy.**

" just tell him Case he needs to know." Emily pushed, but I don't want to tell him why do think I waited like four years after the baby was born.

" What am I supposed to say Emily, Oh hey Der I was pregnant and thats why I moved away 10 bucks if you can guess who the father is? " I countered I know she is only trying to help but come on you can't just bring it up.

" no do not do that do something else get him alone and tell him he might be mad that you waited that long but he wont shut out the kid he will love her with everything he's got." Lizzie reasoned. I guess I could tell him when he shows up. Oh he's walking in.

" okay guys I'm gonna do it." I started but then turned around scared " first I'm going to sing a song on the karaoke. Okay?"

" yea sure" Lizzie said and Emily nodded I looked at them with hope and went up and set the machine to the song I wanted and it started everyone stared at me. Oh god I looked to Em and Liz they looked back with reassurance and love like silently telling me they love me and it will all be okay because they love me and will care for me forever. I smiled and the song started and I sung along.

**Jessica Andrews - Who I Am**

**If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
****That'll be alright**  
**If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am**

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
**  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able**

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am 

Then it ended and I looked to the room it was silent for a moment and they all clapped I felt like I was on the top of the world before I remembered my task and the reason I sang that song I wanted everyone to know that no matter what I'm going to be fine and people will still love me I will make it with or without the world's support I will make it so now time to tell Derek the one thing that no guy wants to here and what no girl wants to say I'm glad I finished college or my job would suck to and my life would suck well except my baby Amy I wouldn't trade her for anything I love her and I love being a mother too. No. Matter. What. She needs me and I need her too so I walked up to her dad and he kissed his girlfriend or maybe even wife I guess he didn't see me cause I opened my mouth and he kissed her and I ran I think I heard Em and Liz calling after me but I didn't stop till I got to a park about three miles from the house, plopped down on the swings and cried and cried to the thoughts of him what we did what we were and how now he has a girl he actually loves and will probably marry and have real kids with while me and Amy live together in a small apartment and cry ourselves to sleep every night its soo sad. All I ever was was a girl to him like the millions of others I kissed him a billion times made out with him on the couch and went on two dates we had sex and I left pregnant. I probably wasn't the first like that there is lots of other girl's like me right? Except none not one of them were his stepsister and never will be I wasn't special, I was different. I was crying my second round when my phone rang. Its Jenna so I answered.

" hey Jenn hows my baby?" I asked Amy is like four but she will always be my baby.

" she's great and asleep hows baby's daddy?" great she just **had **to ask didn't she.

" happy not knowing he has a daughter and smooching on the girl he really loves you know in reality I ran crying with my sis and bff calling after me aint that a charmer?" I asked sarcastically

" damn hun did you even speak to him at all?"

" no I saw him but and he saw me I think when I was singing but other than that we haven't spoken in five years why start now?"

" I don't know go home talk to him you don't have to mention the baby and come home in three days like planned just talk like normal no baby talk if you don't want to." she offered I guess that would be a pretty good option.

" okay I got to go love ya and give Ams a kiss for me."

" okay will do love ya Case" then we hung up and I walked back to find Derek sitting on the door step with his head against the door and eyes closed so I sat next to him. And started a conversation like Jenna said to do. "hey Der, whatcha doin?" he didn't look up but I know he heard me.

" I don't know why did you leave all those years ago?" he asked I knew it was coming but this soon? That was uncalled for.

" I don't know." I responded I didn't want to tell him just yet.

" okay so you got a boyfriend. Knowing you you finished college for sure." he smirked and continued " I don't have time for twenty questions but I have some that need to be answered."

" okay I did finish college, I don't have a boyfriend and knowing you you are far from single."

" fair fair but I am single so there I finished college too so there again." he countered but he has to be dating someone if he's not how does he explain kissing that girl I'm getting my explanation now.

" you are not single I saw you kiss a girl inside after my song and it was not on the cheek."

" hmmm someone watching me hard." he smirked " that girl isn't my girlfriend she is your cousin who I had a fling with all those years ago she just happened to want to repeat history and who am I to stop her?"

" a decent person god your still such a playboy its not even funny"

" what can I say Case I'm a charmer and I was obviously good enough for someone priss pants"

" DER-EK!! YOUR SO INFURIATING!!"

" AND YOUR SUCH A PRISSY PRINCESS!!" he screamed I had had it with him he is not winning this battle.

" SHUT UP DEREK ATLEAST IM NOT A PIG!!"

" NO JUST A FEMINIST FREAK!!"

" SO IM NOT SEXIST AT LEAST!!" I screamed and his lips crashed into mine I reacted quickly kissing him back this is how a lot of our fights ended towards the end its how we hooked up in the end it was our thing and I loved it all the raw emotion passion, lust, hunger, hate, love, desire, it was so great. When we broke I just looked up and he looked down we stayed locked for a few minutes then I looked away I can't look at him without thinking about the past but to my dismay he lifted my chin so I had to look him in the eye.

" what is up with you Case?" he asked and I thought about my answer lets see I'm a single mother of a four year old girl, I'm in love with her father who doesn't know who she is because of me and my parents will hit me so hard when they find out I might not be here to see the next day so of course they will never know oh they are all so great!

" um Derek, if I told you half of it your life would be ruined and you will be pissed beyond belief so lets leave my life to me k?" I said I didn't want to be mean but I don't want to ruin him.

" well now I want to know more way more." great.

" no thanks."

" Casey tell me."

" no "

" yes "

" no "

" yes "

" no "

" yes "

" no I hate you "

" yes I don't care. "

" yes you do. "

" so tell me. "

" no "

'' yes ''

" leave it Derek."

" no Casey tell me."

" FINE I HAVE A DAUGHTER OKAY?" I screamed and instantly regretted it by the look on his face he slowly sunk down to the ground from where he had been standing and I went to go sit next to him. " okay um forget I said that I was mad and I don't need to inflict my problems on you-" I started and he cut me off.

" who is the dad?" he asked and I froze he opened his eyes and stared at me. God damn him.

" I'd rather not say."

" Casey" he was using his warning tone.

" fine you okay happy now?" he looked sad and mad and a bunch of other emotions I can't read god I should never be a writer.

" no " he whispered so quietly I could barely hear then he walked inside silently. Liz and Em stepped out and sat on either side of me and I cried.

" she told him."

" did he blow up Case?" Liz asked concerned and I snorted a no quietly.

" you can stay at my house tonight if ya want Case sleeping in the same house with him after this would be cruel and unusual punishment." Em offered and I shook my head Emily was staying with her parents for Easter too she had an apartment next to mine and Lizzie has one a floor above ours. I have Jenna on one side Em on the other and Liz above what more could I ask for? Well Derek to forgive me but this works.

" I need to go home guys. I will see you when you come home later I need to pack my bags and see my baby girl." I said and walked inside and went to my room upstairs. They left all the kid rooms just like they were except Marti's since she still lives here and stuff I mean she is only what 15? yea 15 cause Liz and Ed are 19 and me and Derek twenty four along with Jenn, Sam, and Em. I was almost done packing when I heard a knock at my door figuring it was Lizzie I said come in but boy was I in for a surprise.

" um" he started and I rolled my eyes " how many people know that you have a kid?"

" well including you four." I mumbled it was our kid not just mine.

" okay and how many know I'm the father?"

' four"

" who are the other three?"

" Em, Liz, and Jenn"

"who's Jenn and does the kid look like me."

" Jenn is a friend from college and She has got my eyes, nose and lips after that she is mostly all you she defiantly has that stupid smirk I love/hate so much."

" good whats her name? Can I see her? How old is she? Did you put her in preschool? Whens her birthday? Do you tell her about me?"

" Amy. Yes. Four. Yes. December 8th. Yes."

" okay why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't want to inflict all that on you when you were going into college and all that a baby is a lot to care for I barely made the grade with her up all night. Are you mad?"

" yea a little but I don't care I want to be in her life now so I need to see her ASAP."

" how fast can you pack your bags?" I challenged and he looked deep into my eyes and responded without blinking.

" they are packed." he answered and we didn't break eye contact one of us would have to blink but its not going to be me.

" mine are packed too."

" lets go then woman my baby's waitin and I'm ready god if she gets to five without knowing me my whole life is screwed." he said then dragged me off with our bags in the car we went back to say bye to everyone even with Derek as anxious as he was we aren't rude people.

" hey Em, Liz I'm going home Derek wants to see ma baby and I can't say no look how anxious he is." I pointed to Derek who was hopping around by the door like a little kid about to go to the candy store. " we are gonna take daddy to baby I hope mom and George don't notice us leaving together or we will have to explain and I want Derek to meet Amy before we talk to them its new to him and I want him a little more stable I will bring him back with Amy later so can you guys like cover and I will see you guys at home in a few days?" they nodded and I gave each of them a hug. Derek only said bye to Edwin and Marti before we left I think it is so cut how the still call each other Smarti and Smerek he is so good with her. Once we got in the car Derek was bouncing and I had to drive plus I don't think he knows where I live anyways.

**At my apartment.**

Me and Derek walked in he was way less bouncy and looked extremely scared and nervous.

" Jenn I'm home" I called and she ran into the living room where we were standing she shushed me instantly.

" Amy is sleeping you moron! Do you know how much I went through to get that child to sleep? The entire time she pouted wanting her mommy. I'm going home now and I will sleep till next week much love bye." she yelled in whisper and I hugged her and mumble a sorry and bye and she stormed out. Of course that was after I introduced her to Derek and explained. We walked into her room not making a sound.

" this is the hard part" I whispered "we have two options wake her up and endure so much jumping and screaming until we get super tired and not be able to get her back to bed for at least 12 hours or we can let her sleep and when she wakes up in three hours or so we can do the whole introducing thing."

" I like option two lets watch a movie" he whispered back and we watched Super Bad and as the last creddits were rolling I saw a little brown haired girl walk up to me. Derek had gone into the kitchen to throw away the soda cans and leftover popcorn.

" mommy's back!" she yelled and hugged me hard and I pulled her on the couch where I was laying and positioned it so she was laying on top of me.

" yea mommy's home and guess who I brought with me?" she asked who and I answered " I brought your daddy you know how I always told you your daddy loves you?"

" yea mommy and daddy love me even when daddy is gone he loves me and mommy loves him." she said

" yea and daddy wants to see you so I brought him here. You want to see him?" she nodded rapidly with a big smile on her face " DEREK GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN HERE AND SAY HI TO YOUR DAUGHTER!!" I screamed and heard his footsteps getting closer and closer till I saw him standing above me looking down at me and Amy. "okay Amy thats daddy as much as a freak as he his he is still your daddy so I suppose you gotta love him-" but I was cut of by her jumping off me and running into his arms and he picked her up into his arms and hugged him. It was soo sweet I could cry. He kissed her and she kissed him before they turned to look at me standing there and I joined their hug happily they each kissed me and I felt like I was on top of the world, but four other people joined are hug and we looked over to see Jenna, Emily, Lizzie and Edwin? Hugging us.

" what are you guys doing in my apartment?" I asked

" well we were eavesdropping but we heard it get quite so we came in to see the family moment and we couldn't help it." Edwin explained and earned himself some questionable looks.

" I got my daddy!" Amy proclaimed to the whole world " I got my mommy and daddy and they love me and I love them too."

" I love you Amy and just so you know you are never ever going to date or even think about boys you are my little hockey star and if that fails then ice skating." Derek said and she just smiled at him.

" okay daddy, but I'm in beginners hockey, ballet, art and drums right now." she said and he looked at me.

" I wanted her to be talented and have a solid hobby. So sue me." I claimed and he put her down and went over and kissed me I kissed him back and opened my mouth to let his tongue in it felt so good to feel him again.

**Thats the end hoped you liked it I wrote it at like 2 in the morning and it took me three hours. :o)-ema**


End file.
